1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of door handle covers. More particularly, it relates to the field of protective covers to be used on lever type handles mounted on a fixed base.
2. Background and Prior Art
In the field of door handles and exterior or outside uses, the problem of protection from the elements has long been a problem. In the area of pad locks and hasp type locks, this problem has been approached by use of a single flap type cover which often blows about in the wind and is still subject to the elements in large degree. Handles such as exterior truck handles usually do not allow for a flapping piece of material to be affixed to them with the safety problem attached to such devices. Also, the force of the wind passing over a moving vehicle makes this type of cover less than effective.
Other types of handles, such as disclosed by Miyahara in U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,396, issued Jun. 1, 1976, are more directed at handle use than protection. The same limitation exists in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,637, issued to McCleary, Mar. 14, 1989. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,642, issued to Alessi Sep. 5, 1989, discloses a type of cover which is primarily decorative and does not seem to allow for any protection. Older padlock type covers which do not address the problems being solved by the present invention are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,244,404, issued to Ankovitz, Oct. 23, 1917.
None of these references cited nor the art in general deals with the ongoing problem of protection of an exterior lever type handle from the elements.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a stretchable, clear handle cover which attaches to the base of a lever type handle and when engaged, completely protects it from the elements.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easily engaged cover which is usable in the vast majority of lever type door handles now in use without the need to modify the handle structures.
These and other objects of the invention will become more readily apparent and evident from the description set forth herein when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.